The True Sith
by kirallie
Summary: What would happen if Qui-Gon didn't take Obi-Wan as his Padawan and he was later found by a Sith Lord. To avenge his Master and Father Obi-Wan Kenobi must track down the so-called Sith Darth Sidious.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters._

_My first try at a Star Wars fic, other than my SPN crossover. And hey, this will be Het._

**Chapter 1**

Obi-Wan Kenobi stepped out onto the landing platform and took a look around the planet he hadn't stepped foot on in years, not since he'd been sent away when no Master had chosen him. And yet he felt no hatred at that thought, after all if he had been Chosen he never would have met the man who had become his Master, his Father. The planet was as he remembered, loud and busy, speeders and ships going all directions at high speeds. He sighed and ran a hand through his short auburn hair before fixing his clothes and picking up his bag to follow the others away from the ship. He knew who had killed his Master, he just didn't know the pretender's name or where exactly to find him, just that he was here, on Coruscant. The Force had led him this far and would lead him to his goal, he believed that totally. He raised his hood and smirked, eyes flashing yellow. Yes, the pretender who dared to call himself Darth Sidious would soon learn not to cross the real Sith.

* * *

Finding employment was rather easy even if it was a job his Master would not have approved of. After all, working security in the Senate ran the risk of bringing him into meetings with the Jedi, perhaps even ones who would remember him as a child. And if they did well all it would do was show them he had managed to move on and make a life for himself outside the Order. Although part of him wouldn't mind seeing Master Yoda again, he had done everything he could for him all those years ago and he had always felt cared for when with the diminutive Master. But if anyone was going to work out what he now was it was Yoda and he couldn't risk that. He personally didn't have anything against the Order and didn't want to come into conflict with them.

Working at the Senate was actually sort of fun and he heard a lot of gossip. It also gave him a reason to be just about anywhere, had to keep the Senators safe after all. Wouldn't look good if any of them were killed. It was also a job where he could work his way up the ladder. Being head of security would be really helpful after all. But for now he was just one of the lowly guards. Rising through the ranks too quickly would bring attention he didn't need.

* * *

Obi-Wan put a hand out to steady the person who had run into him and looked down to see a young boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. It was rare to find children in the corridors and he frowned in concern, especially when he saw the tears in the child's eyes. What really shocked him though was the incredible Force presence the boy had. He knelt down and gently wiped the tears away. "There, there, no harm done." He soothed and the boy sniffled. "Are you lost?" He got a head shake in response. "Well then where are you headed?"

"See Padme."

Obi-Wan frowned, that name wasn't familiar. "Does she work here?"

"For Queen Amidala."

"Ah, so you arrived with the Naboo delegation?" He asked gently and the boy nodded. "Come along then, let's get you back to them. What is your name?"

"Anakin Skywalker sir."

"No need for the sir, I'm just a guard. Obi-Wan Kenobi is my name." He shook the child's hand and got a small smile. "There you go. Want to tell me why you were crying?"

"They said I'm too old to be a Jedi." He answered and Obi-Wan had to shield his reaction from the boy. How could the Order not see the boys' potential and the risk of not taking him in? Why….a Sith might just stumble upon the boy and take him under his wing.

"I reached thirteen without being chosen as a Padawan so I was sent away." He told Anakin whose eyes widened in shock. "Didn't know that could happen?"

"No si…Mr. Kenobi. Master Qui-Gon said he would train my when he freed me."

"You were a slave?" Obi-Wan asked as he started walking towards where the Naboo delegation was staying and Anakin nodded. "What planet?"

"Tatooine. He tried to free my mother too but Watto wouldn't."

"I'm sorry to hear that Anakin. I think that the Order is stuck in the past, when they could afford to send children away but in the last several centuries their numbers have dwindled because of it. They don't care that they destroy the hopes and dreams of the children they cast aside but you're not alone Anakin. You have this Padme person right?" He asked and Anakin nodded. "And you can ask any of the guards to call me if you need help or someone to talk to."

"I wouldn't be a bother?"

"Not at all." Obi-Wan smiled at him and rang the buzzer, inkling his head to the handmaiden who answered. "Just returning young Master Skywalker." He informed her and she smiled at the boy.

"Thank you sir. I'm sorry Anakin but Padme hasn't come back yet. But you must be hungry, I'll find you some lunch." She ushered him into the apartment and Anakin turned around.

"Thank you Mr. Kenobi!"

"I hope to see you again Anakin." With that Obi-Wan left them and headed back to his post, mentally wondering over the idiocy of the Council. But their idiocy could give him something he was missing. He longed to have the sort of relationship with a student that he and his Master had enjoyed. Perhaps Anakin would be that student. He seemed a good boy and his darker emotions could be cultivated nicely to make him a well-balanced Sith, not a rage consumed monster.

Obi-Wan froze in shock as a familiar figure walked towards him. For a second he lost his composure, consumed by uncertainty and anger before he took a deep breath and calmed himself. "Master Jinn." He inclined his head and went to move on but the Jedi put a hand on his arm and Obi-Wan tensed.

"Do I know you?"

"You probably don't remember me. After all it's been years since you told me you wouldn't take me as your Padawan." He answered, happy to see the reaction of shock that caused.

Qui-Gon frowned as he studied the young man. And then it hit him, the young initiate Yoda had pushed him towards for months and he had turned down. "Kenobi?" He asked and the young man….security guard from his uniform, nodded.

"If you're looking for Anakin he's in her Majesty's apartment being consoled. Good day Master Jinn."

"Do you hate me?" The quiet answer made him turn and look at the aging master.

"No. You crushed a child's dreams and I am no longer a child. I have a home and a secure job despite the Order's actions." Obi-Wan stated before walking away. He hid his trembling hands in his pockets as he walked. That had been an unexpected shock.

* * *

"Mr. Kenobi!" An excited voice called and Obi-Wan turned, smiling at Anakin as he ran closer, his pack over his shoulder.

"Feeling better?"

"Yep. We're going to Naboo!"

"Oh?" He'd heard part of the Queen's impassioned speech to the Senate and had gotten the feeling she wouldn't wait around for action, especially with the vote of no-confidence.

"Anakin." A calm female voice called and Obi-Wan looked down the hall to see a young handmaiden approaching but there was something….oh, that was a nice little trick and probably very handy.

"Padme! Come meet Mr. Kenobi!" Anakin called happy that two of his friends would get to meet. Obi-Wan gave a small bow to the young woman.

"Mr. Kenobi." Padme extended her hand and he took it gently yet firmly.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi M'Lady. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you, its Padme please. I am just a Handmaiden. We need to get going Anakin, we can't keep the Queen waiting."

"Bye Mr. Kenobi."

"Goodbye Anakin, Padme. I hope to see you both one day. And remember what I told you Anakin, if you need someone to talk too." The boy nodded as they left and Obi-Wan found himself watching them both, wondering how Anakin would react to knowing his friend was actually the Queen.

_TBC…._

_What do you think?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_Thanks to those who gave suggestions for the Darth names._

**Chapter 2**

Darth Charon bolted upright in bed, the Force churning and screaming even as he panted for air. He threw off the covers and stood, moving to the fresher to wash the sweat from his face. He looked in the mirror to find yellow eyes staring back and took a deep breath, calming himself until his eyes reverted to their normal colouring. He could feel the Force crying out against something and just knew, he had to get to Naboo and fast. Was Anakin in trouble? He dressed quickly and belted his blaster on before slipping his lightsaber into its normal hiding spot. He sent a message to his boss about an emergency and then left for the spaceport, using the Force it was easy to get access to a fast ship and he was soon in hyperspace, unable to do anything but meditate and try to figure out what was going on.

* * *

Qui-Gon collapsed, lightsaber falling from his hand and turning off. All he could feel was pain as the Sith smirked and began to stalk around him, taunting him. He closed his eyes, knowing he was going to die here alone. But he would not go down without a fight. He struggled to rise, to do something, but he could feel his strength seeping away. As his vision began to go black he heard the sound of running boots and hoped whoever it was didn't end up dead.

Obi-Wan left the now disabled laser corridor and summoned the downed Jedi's lightsaber. It was weighted differently to his own but he needed it for his story to be believable. Why had the Force led him hear? While he didn't hate the man he didn't want to bring the Jedi Councils attention down on himself. Sith or Jedi he was a servant of the Force and would do its will. The so-called Sith sneered at him and Darth Charon smirked in reply, his own eyes changing to Sith yellow as he readied himself to fight. Maul lunged at him and Charon easily deflected the attack, moving gracefully as they began to fight in earnest. Maul back flipped away to gain some breathing room and Charon raised his hand, blue lightning flying across the gap to slam into the other male. While he was dazed he moved in and bisected him with the blue blade, watching calmly as the body fell into the pit.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, letting all the negative emotions fade away before kneeling beside Jinn. He could feel him fading but he knew the man wasn't meant to die today so he pulled out his commlink and sent out a call for medical help before placing his hands on the wound and channelling the Force into it. All he had to do was keep him alive until help arrived. He looked up at the sound of many people approaching and smiled when he recognised Padme among them, dressed for battle and armed.

"Kenobi?" She asked in surprise and he shrugged awkwardly.

"The Force was screaming at me to come here so I did." He told her as the medics took his place and he moved back, hissing in pain as he moved his arm. Padme knelt and gently pulled at the singed cloth to find the deep burn on his arm. "My saber skills aren't what they were." He admitted, he'd taken that hit on purpose. He'd been thirteen the last time he fought with a lightsaber as far as anyone knew after all.

"At least your arm's still attached." She took a bacta patch from a medic and gently applied it and Obi-Wan closed his eyes in relief even as Qui-Gon was loaded up and rushed to the infirmary.

"Thank you M'Lady."

"You knew?" She asked in surprise and he smiled.

"It was obvious you were hiding something big, it made sense."

"Thank you for not telling anyone. My handmaidens are my best protection." She helped him up and they headed for the infirmary.

* * *

Obi-Wan looked out the window and saw the ship beginning to land. "Come along Anakin, the jedi are here." He called, taking a deep breath to strengthen the shields that hid his true identity. Anakin abandoned his meditation attempts to stand beside him as they headed for the landing area, joining the Queen and her Handmaidens. He hung back while the Queen greeted the new Chancellor and the two Masters, one of whom he knew very well. Obi-Wan dropped to one knee as the ancient Master moved towards him, bowing his head in respect and praying to the Force that he could keep everything hidden from him. He never wanted to cross saber's with the tine Master, not out of fear but out of respect and….yes, caring. Master Yoda had always been kind to him, looked out for him. What happened hadn't been his fault.

"Seeing you again, good it is." Yoda told him, placing a hand on his shoulder and Obi-Wan smiled.

"I have missed you." He admitted softly.

"So much pain cause you I did not mean."

"What happened wasn't your fault Master. You could not make him take me. And I am….content with my life now. I stopped being angry over it a long time ago."

"Good. Tell me you will, what happened."

"Yes Master." He agreed and Yoda nodded, walking for the Palace. Obi-Wan inclined his head to the other Master who did look vaguely familiar before following Yoda, Anakin close by his side.

* * *

Waking up was a shock to Qui-Gon, he remembered the fight and being mortally injured so how was he alive? He forced his eyes open to find he was in a private room, turning his head revealed his was still on Naboo as he stared out the window. "Awake you are, good." He turned his head again to find Master Yoda sitting beside his bed.

"Wha…" He coughed and a glass of water floated over which he drank gratefully. "What happened?"

"Saved by the will of the Force you were. Called young Kenobi to your aide it did."

"Kenobi?" He asked in shock and Yoda nodded.

"Killed the Sith he did and alive he kept you until help arrived."

Qui-Gon closed his eyes. Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Initiate he had denied, had flown all the way to Naboo to save his life. He owed him so much. "Is he alright?"

"Only a small wound did he receive. Took by surprise the Sith he did." Yoda explained and Qui-Gon relaxed in relief. "A mistake you made."

"I know but it is far too late to correct it. He has a life outside the Order now."

"Indeed."

"I assume the Naboo were successful in taking the planet back."

"Correct you are. Essential young Skywalker was, destroyed the control ship he did."

"I told him not to leave the cockpit." He admitted, amused.

"Powerful the boy is, but trained he will not be."

"What? Why? Surely with the return of the Sith you must see Anakin is important."

"Too clouded his future is."

"I will train him Master."

"No! Trained he will not be!" Yoda commanded and Qui-Gon swallowed. "If do this you do removed from the Order you will be."

"I will not abandon him."

"Abandoned he is not. Agreed Obi-Wan has to care for him. Trained well he was, teach Skywalker control he can."

* * *

Obi-Wan smiled as Padme came to stand beside him in all her finery for the celebration that would start soon. "You look incredible." He complimented able to detect a slight blush even through all of her makeup.

"You clean up quite well yourself." She answered and Obi-Wan tugged at his collar. He'd been given an outfit of Naboo finery since his actions had saved Qui-Gon and destroyed the assassin sent after the Queen. "How is your arm?"

"Healed totally, thank you." He smiled softly at her and Padme smiled back at him, shifting slightly closer to him and Obi-Wan offered her his arm. "May I escort you down M'Lady?"

"Padme please." She took his arm and he nodded.

"Obi-Wan." He told her and she smiled as they began to walk. What was he doing? He was flirting with the Queen of Naboo! And yet…it felt right. Something stirred in his heart whenever he was near her. He would not fight it, if this was what the Force wanted for him then who he was to argue? And it was likely nothing would come of it, he had his duties and she had hers. But that didn't mean they couldn't enjoy their time together for now.

_TBC…._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 3**

Obi-Wan smiled as he watched Anakin scurry around the apartment from his place on the couch. He closed his eyes and leant back, unable to stop thinking about their last night on Naboo. That night had been….unlike any he had ever experienced. And that made him sound like some love struck teenager. He bit his lip, muffling a chuckle. His Master had made sure long ago that he would not be distracted by females of any species; he had a lot of bed mates those years, none lasting more than a night to keep him from getting attached to them. But nothing could compare to one night in the bed of a Queen. Padme had been…..Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head. It was no use trying to deny it; he had fallen hard and fast for the young royal. She was everything he could ever dream of in a partner and yet he had left her. They had both known it would only be for that one night before they were forced into their roles again. But it was a night he would remember for the rest of his life.

Anakin joined him on the couch and Obi-Wan looked over at him. "How do you like your room?"

"It's huge!" Anakin grinned and Obi-Wan reached over to ruffle his hair.

"I suppose that compared to what you're used to but this place is actually pretty small." He admitted even as he used the Force to open the blinds, revealing the view of the constant flow of traffic. Anakin gaped at the view and his blatant use of the Force. "There is a lot we need to talk about Anakin and it will be a serious discussion."

"Yes Sir." He swallowed nervously and Obi-Wan put his hand on his shoulder.

"Relax Anakin; this is your home now for as long as you want it to be." He assured the child who nodded nervously. "I know you wanted to be a Jedi Anakin however that won't be happening, although the Council knows I will be teaching you to control your abilities better. However Jedi training is not the only way to access the Force. For me to teach you this you can never tell anyone about it."

"Why?"

"Because Jedi have a tendency to kill Sith and despite the fact that I killed another Sith to save Qui-Gon that is all they will see." He answered and Anakin's eyes went wide in shock and fear. "Anakin look at me, you're safe here." Obi-Wan assured him gently. "I will never hurt you."

"But….but Qui-Gon said the Sith are bad. And that man…" Anakin stared at him with wide blue eyes.

"You saw the man Qui-Gin fought. He was little more than a rage filled beast. Am I anything like him?" He asked and Anakin bit his lip before shaking his head. "Because I'm not. Yes I use the Dark Side but I do not just go around hurting or killing people. The Jedi deny all emotions while the Sith embrace them."

"No emotion?" Anakin asked and Obi-Wan nodded. "But I love my Mom."

"And that is why they would say you are too old for training. Jedi are taken from their families as babies and raised by the Temple. I was too until I reached thirteen and was not chosen by a Master. When that happened I was sent away to another planet to be a farmer. Not exactly something I was suited to. That is where my Master found me; he recognised my potential and took me in. He became a Father to me in many ways and when he was killed…"

"I'm sorry." Anakin whispered and Obi-Wan smiled at him.

"It happened several years ago."

"But why do they send you away if you don't have a master by thirteen?"

"There are more initiates than Masters, an age limit was set centuries ago."

"That's not fair."

"No, it's not. It I also bad for the Order as its numbers do not grow."

Anakin frowned. "Cause when Masters die that means less initiatives trained?"

"Correct. The Jedi's numbers are shrinking slowly."

"So are there lots of Sith hiding?"

"No. After the last war with the Jedi a rule was put into place that there would only ever be two Sith, the Master and the Apprentice. Which basically led to Apprentices killing their Master."

"But then that guy would have been your Apprentice."

"No. His Master killed mine. I've since learnt the Masters name is Sidious and he is based here on Coruscant. Sidious is a monster, not a true Sith. He is incapable of feeling anything other than greed and hate."

"But….you can?"

"Yes Anakin. I embrace all emotions, from love to hate. The key is learning to control them, not let them control you. I loved my Master like a father."

"What was he like?" Anakin asked, curiosity beating his fear and Obi-Wan smiled.

"He could be a hard man but he never raised a hand to me. His name was Paydon Farlander. He was a wealthy man and I wanted for nothing under his care. He taught me everything he knew and was always encouraging me to seek out new knowledge."

Anakin cocked his head to the side. "So if he was rich why are you working as a guard?"

"Because it gives me access to a lot of places even Senators and their aides can't go. Also guards tend to hear things without people knowing, we're part of the furniture."

Anakin nodded, people treated slaves like that too. "What about the Jedi?"

"I don't hate them Anakin. Am I angry over how they toss children aside, yes. But there's nothing I can really do to change that. I won't stop you being friendly with them."

"I could tell them."

"You could, but I don't think you will." Obi-Wan answered and Anakin bit his lip before nodding.

"My Mom…."

"You can see her next time I get a few days leave." Obi-Wan promised. "I'll talk to her owner; see what I can do about freeing her." He nearly went backwards off the couch as Anakin slammed into him, hugging him tightly and he wrapped his arms around the boy.

* * *

"Mom!" Anakin called happily and Shmi whirled around in shock. She dropped to her knees and Anakin barrelled into her, clinging happily. Obi-Wan watched them, smiling softly at the sight. Sometimes he wondered if his own parents would have greeted him so happily if they had ever met.

"Oh Ani. What happened?" Shmi spotted him and stood up. "And who is this?"

"Mom this is Obi-Wan Kenobi, my Guardian."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ma'am. I was going to bring Anakin by sooner but unfortunately my last leave was cancelled."

"I don't understand, Guardian? But I thought Qui-Gon Jinn…."

"Anakin why don't you see if you can find your friends." Obi-Wan suggested and Anakin looked at his Mom who smiled so he took off. "The Jedi Council declared him too old to train. I was a Jedi Initiate as a child myself but was never chosen as a Padawan. I now work in the Senate as Security and met Anakin there. I offered to take him in as I can teach him to control his abilities better and I don't think he would have made any better a farmer than I would have."

"He promised me Anakin would be a Jedi." Shmi whispered.

"Anakin is free and I swear I will do everything I can to ensure he has a good life."

"Thank you."

* * *

Obi-Wan left the shop with a small grin, Shmi's papers tucked into his jacket. It hadn't taken much to convince Watto to free her. The little creep was quite the coward when it came down to it, he may be immune to mind tricks but that didn't make him immune to other methods of 'persuasion'. He didn't like having to resort to those methods but sometimes it was the only way to make certain beings cooperate. He hated coming to the Rim worlds and seeing the way people lived. He did what he could through various aid agencies but it was never enough.

He smiled as he ducked into the Skywalker residence and saw Shmi cooking dinner while Anakin tinkered with a protocol droid. "Obi-Wan!" Anakin called out with a happy smile and he reached over to ruffle his hair.

"Having fun?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." He moved over to Shmi and held out the papers. She took them and skimmed them before gasping in shock.

"Are….is this real?"

"You're free Shmi." Obi-Wan then gave her a lot of credits. "For your new life."

"I can't take this."

"Yes you can. Because you being happy, healthy and safe will make Anakin happy."

"Thank you Obi-Wan, you're a good man." She kissed his cheek and Obi-Wan blushed slightly.

_TBC…._


End file.
